Live For Me
by Eevil Hero
Summary: [After Advent Children] Lyn Strife and her brother Zack are trying to uncover their parents secrets about their own lives. They aren't who they think they are, so then who are they? [bad summary, better content.]
1. Chapter 1: Marlene's Illness

A/N: This is my first attempt at an AC fanfic. The story line I've got is a little complicated, so bear with me please. It won't start to get complicated for a long time though, so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Advent Children or FFVII. I don't own the two quotes at the beginning, either. However, I DO own both of Cloud's children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Live for me, Cloud. If not for yourself, live for me. Complete your life for me. I risked all I had to let you live. Do not give up. Do not be afraid. I am always by your side. Even if it seems as if I am not there, I will always be there." –Zack

"Which is it? A memory or us?" –Tifa

Cloud Strife took those words to heart. He could never forget the past and he never truly forgave himself, but he knew that wasting the sacrifices made in his favor would only be an insult to those who had loved him. So, finally, Cloud lay his past aside and decided to move forward. His new life started with these five words:

"Tifa…will you marry me?"

Her life changed with one word. "Yes."

Sometimes my dad felt guilty about marrying someone else. Someone that wasn't…well, that just wasn't _her_. He truly loves my mother, but I can see the sadness in his eyes when he looks at the only photo he has of _her_. I know that he never stopped loving her. But I also know he knows this is what she would have wanted – for him to live.

"Lyn? Lyn, where are you?" I heard my mother calling from the kitchen. I followed the sound of her voice to see her standing with a steaming plate of food in her hands.

"Yes Tifa?" I responded politely. She'd been sort of on edge since my little brother had come home. It was better to play things safe.

"Will you take this up to Marlene? She isn't feeling too well so I thought it would be easier if she ate upstairs instead of down here with us."

"Marlene's here?"

"Yes. Denzel's up there with her now. Just knock on the door, give it to her, and leave."

"Sure thing Tifa." I walked over behind the counter and took it from her. "She in my room?" Tifa nodded and I set out for the stairs. As I was on the way up the creaking wooden stairs my brother started running down. He stopped abruptly so he wouldn't crash into me, coming to a complete stop just inches away from the edge of the plate.

"_Please_ try to be careful Zack," I whispered. "Tifa says Marlene's sick and I'm taking this up to her. She-oh ouch." I'd just gotten a look at his face. His right eye, which until that moment had been hidden in shadow, was swollen shut and covered in a shiny black and blue bruise. "Who did that one?" I asked, nodding in the general direction of his face.

Zack gingerly touched his wound before flatting his spiky black hair down, trying to cover it up. I snorted – his hair never lay flat. Instead, a stray lock poked his open, bright blue eye. He winced and tugged it away again. I recognized that he didn't want to talk about it just then and let it go.

"Tifa's downstairs," I warned as he started to ease past me. "Wait til I give the all clear before you go down," I suggested.

He tweaked my nose playfully. "Thanks." He and I both knew it was a _very_ bad idea to bother our mother when she was vexed. So instead of continuing on as he had been, Zack turned and led me back up the stairs.

When we reached the landing I looked at my brother and pouted. He'd grown again at school and now towered a full five inches over me. He grinned and gave me a one armed hug, turning me to face my own room. "Cheer up Lyn. You knew it would happen one day." He chuckled. I would have hit his arm if I hadn't been carrying a plate of food. "You'll just have to get used to the idea. I-"

I hushed him and nudged him in the side. When he looked at me, plainly confused, I nodded toward my partly open door. I could hear someone's voice. It sounded like Marlene but then…why was Denzel crying?

"It's alright Denzel. Really. Please, don't cry." Marlene's voice was soft. "Zack and Lyn, Tifa…"

"I don't care if they hear me," Denzel said, his voice almost steady. He kept his voice soft, almost a whisper, but in this house even whispers could be heard by almost anyone. When they'd first moved in Cloud had been slightly paranoid and didn't want anyone to sneak up on them while they slept. Now it was a useful tool for eavesdropping. "It doesn't matter."

"Denzel…" She took one of his hands in hers. He looked up at her with eyes that shone with tears.

"You haven't told them…have you?" When she didn't reply he continued. "You owe at least Cloud at Tifa that much. And the kids would want to know, too. You know they love you."

Marlene shook her head. "Nothing's certain, you know that. I don't want to scare them."

"But Marlene…you could die."

I nearly dropped the plate of food. Thankfully Zack had looked at me to see my reaction to this news and caught my hand, steadying it and the plate.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I heard Denzel sniff and saw him wipe his own tears away. "I know I'm being silly, but…you're my best friend, Marlene. What would I do without you?"

She laughed softly. "You silly boy. Even if I did die, I'd always be with you. You know that, don't you?" Denzel hesitated, then nodded. He didn't add that he didn't believe her. He'd seen the way Cloud looked at pictures of Aerith. He knew it would never be the same.

After they were silent for a few moment, I walked briskly forward, blinking away the tears that had formed in my own eyes and knocked.

"Dinner!" I said brightly when Marlene called for me to enter. "Tifa asked me to bring this up to you." I grinned and hoped they didn't see that it was forced.

Denzel gently tugged his hand away from Marlene's and reached out for the plate.

"Careful, it's hot," I warned as I handed it to him. Not that he'd notice. His hands were so calloused from handling weapons that I was surprised he could feel _anything_ he touched. He smiled his thanks and put the plate down on the bedside table as Marlene struggled to sit up. He reached to help her but she shook her head. He backed off – she needed to do it herself.

I left and Zack and I headed toward his room, all thoughts of going back downstairs forgotten. "I guess you need to crash in my room tonight?" he asked, more to break the silence than anything.

I nodded. "From the sound of things, they could be here for a while."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kind of a bad beginning. I wasn't originally planning on making this in first person, but I'm gonna go with it and see how it turns out. If I don't like it I may end up stopping in the middle and rewriting the whole thing. Probably won't though. Don't have the patience to do that. :P

Any suggestions, comments, anything is deeply appreciated. I'm going to try to update 2-3 times a week to start off. I've got two fics going on right now, so we'll just have to see what happens.

Thanks for reading. :D Please review!

Eevil hero


	2. Chapter 2: A Sleepless Night

A/N: nothing to say here. Chapter needs a name…

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Advent Children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slept badly that night when I managed to sleep at all. From the way Zack was twitching and mumbling in his sleep it sounded like he was sleeping badly too. After a while he woke up and I had not fallen back asleep yet. He touched my arm to let me know he was awake.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "No little brother, I can't." It felt odd sometimes, calling Zack my little brother. We were born five months apart, which seems impossible, but my mom got pregnant with Zack when she was four months pregnant with me and didn't know it. It was a miracle Zack wasn't born prematurely. He would have died. They had to use a lot of medicine and special materia to keep him safe. So it's almost like we're twins even though we don't look it. His hair is black (no idea where he got that from) and his eyes are crystal blue. He reminds me a lot of this guy my dad has a picture of. Apparently they were in Soldier together, but I don't know his name. I, on the other hand, have silver blonde hair, like my dad's (but with a lot more silver) and bright green eyes. Zack's complexion is a lot darker than mine from all the hours he spends working outside while I stay inside to work.

I sighed and rolled over so my back was to him as I felt him sit up.

"It's bugging you, too…isn't it?"

"Go back to sleep Zack," I said, but my heart wasn't in the words.

He gripped my arm and squeezed gently. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

"But how can you know that?" I heard tears in my voice and tried to hold them back, but I wasn't sure how long that would last.

"I don't. But I have faith." I could hear evidence of a small smile in his voice. "Fate gave Denzel a second chance. It wouldn't take Marlene away from him just sixteen years later. They're only twenty-four. It'll turn out."

I nodded, wanting to believe him.

I felt him roll over and put his weight on me, leaning over my shoulder to look me in the eyes. "It won't turn out like last time, okay? I promise."

I tried to smile, but my attempt was pathetic. "How do you always know what I'm thinking about?" I asked half-heartedly.

He grinned. "Because I'm amazing." He lay back, his arms under his head. "Night Lyn."

"Night." I slept much better after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke long before Zack, which was to be expected. He'd just gotten home for the summer the day before and was experiencing minor jet-lag. He'd been away at a sort of military school. It was really more like training from former Soldiers without any real purpose other than to train. Tifa had hated to send him so far away, but Cloud had seen how much Zack had wanted to go and had agreed to let him, remembering how much he'd wanted to train when he was Zack's age.

Anyway, so, needless to say again, but I will, I woke up before Zack. It was still fairly early, around 5:30 (maybe closer to 6?) but it was my turn to open shop that day and I never slept in much.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them and headed blindly for the stairs, wanting nothing more than a nice cup of tea to wake me up when, wouldn't you know it? I crashed into someone. And not just crashed, oh no, we fell down the steps until he grabbed the banister and I grabbed his arm. We looked at each other, wide-eyed before laughing. After a moment Denzel put his finger to his lips and jerked his head back to my room. I nodded my understanding – Marlene must still be asleep and he didn't want to wake her up.

I picked myself up as Denzel stood and we descended into the back rooms of the first floor (the rooms behind the bar Tifa and I ran, with occasional help from Cloud). I saw a small pile of packages sitting by the back door, waiting for Cloud to deliver them. I shook my head. A delivery boy at his age…it was so odd. He was in his forties but he may as well have been nineteen for all he looked and acted his own age. (Meaning he looks and acts like _he_ did when _he_ was nineteen. Not acting like a nineteen-year-old in general, just so you know)

I led Denzel into the kitchen and filled the tea pot with water and set it on the stove, lighting it as I did so. Then I walked over to a cupboard on the far side of the room and took out two ceramic mugs, setting them on the table in the center of the room.

"You hungry?" I asked Denzel. He hadn't eaten much at dinner, if he'd eaten anything at all. He hadn't said a word, just pushed his food around on his plate, eyes unfocused.

Denzel nodded mutely. "How do eggs sound?" He tried to smile, but only half of his mouth seemed to be working. I took that as a "yes" and went to the fridge. I pulled three eggs out of the carton, holding them in one hand as I moved a frying pan onto the stove with the other. I set the eggs on the counter and made sure they didn't roll off as I got everything else I would need and starting making Denzel's breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked. He'd spent the night on a camping cot that Cloud had put in my room for him.

Denzel grunted in reply.

I paused, not sure if I should ask, but my mouth got the better of me. I heard myself ask, "How is she?"

"She's fine." His voice was hoarse.

I turned to look at him. He sat with his head in his hands. I turned off the heat under the pan and went to him, sitting in the chair next to him. I put my hand gently on his shoulder, half afraid he'd shrug it off. When he didn't I found the courage to say, "You haven't slept…have you?"

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. "How could I have? I…I just can't…I can't help her and…" His tears overflowed onto his cheeks but he swiped them away roughly.

My heart went out to him. I pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of my pajamas and pulled his hand away from his face, drying his tears more gently. "You won't help her by starving yourself, either, or by getting sick from lack of sleep." Denzel was nine years my senior but he'd always felt like a second brother to me, just as Marlene had always been my sister. We were all very close friends and I considered them as close as blood (though not quite as close as Zack). "I'll tell you what. You eat those eggs and go back to sleep. I'll bring out the big black curtains so the sun won't bother you and I'll handle your work load for today, okay?" He'd been working for Tifa and Cloud alternately for the past few weeks. They would understand if he wasn't there today.

He smiled, his eyes showing gratitude.

Just then the teapot whistled and I hurried to pour out the boiling water before the shrill sound woke everyone else up. I pulled two teabags out, one to help wake someone up and the other to help put someone to sleep. I kept the former and gave Denzel the latter. I sipped my tea gratefully, feeling myself begin to really wake up.

"Now then," I said, "how about that breakfast?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kind of an odd place to end, but I couldn't help it. Seemed like it would drag if I kept going with this scene. I'll update again soon.

Please review! I only have 1 so far. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? I need suggestions and criticisms. Otherwise I'll think I'm doing everything right and my head will explode out of pride. Stop the madness!

Oh, and please note, I need a name for this chapter other than "Chapter 2" (see prev. chap. for reference) If someone gives me a cool name, I'll read and review something of yours, k:D smiles hopefully

Also, for those of you wondering, it IS possible to be born five months after each other, even though it is extremely rare. I know someone (well, my dad does anyway) that this happened to. And it's also possible not to know you're pregnant. My friend told me her mother didn't know til nearly her 7th month. So there. ;)

Thanks for reading:D

Eevil hero


	3. Chapter 3: A Fated Meeting

After hanging the sun-blocking curtains up in my room and sending Denzel off to bed I had nothing else to do for three hours or so until it was time to open up shop. I snuck back into Zack's room and pulled on the clothes I'd set aside for today and crept back downstairs. I stretched in the living room, just to do something, and then went back into the kitchen for a glass of water. As I drank it, my eyes fell on the packages by the back door. I set down the glass and looked at the addresses on them, seeing if any were nearby. Most were outside of Sector 7, or near enough to the border that I couldn't get back on time if I delivered them. I finally found one that was only six miles or so from home so I picked it up, tucked it under my arm, grabbed my skateboard and left.

The streets were mostly empty at this hour, though I greeted those who were awake enough to notice me. I knew just about everyone in town, mostly because I help Cloud with his deliveries whenever I can. This person, however, must be new in town because I didn't recognize the name, though the address I knew well enough. The name read K. Remington, so that wasn't much help.

I was trying to figure out if I'd heard it before and was so consumed by my thoughts that I nearly went past it. I slipped off my board and had to step on it so it wouldn't get away from me. It flew up into the air and I caught it. I checked the address again to make sure I was in the right place. Yep. 21 Shin-ra Road.

The house was small and seemed a little run-down. A couple of the windows had been broken and repaired patchily. One of the shutters had fallen off a window on the second floor and was laying by the front door. The once painted fence was now gray and the gate was hanging on only one of its hinges. I sighed and walked up to the front door and knocked, just in case someone was awake. If not I would have to take it home until someone could sign for it, but it was worth a shot.

Just as I was about to leave the door opened. A large, muscular man with short silver hair stood in front of me wearing black leather. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Uh…um…yes!" I suddenly remembered why I was there. "I have a delivery for a Mister K. Remington?"

The man nodded and looked over his right shoulder into the house. "Hey runt! Some girl here says she's got somthin' for ya!" He turned back to me. "He's comin'." And I was left there to wait for him.

He was several inches shorter than the man that I could only assume was his brother. His silver hair hung down to his shoulders. He, too, was dressed in black leather, gloves covering his hands. He looked like he'd only been up for a little while – his green eyes were half-open. "Yeah?"

"Strife Delivery Service," I told him. "I have a package I need you to sign for."

He nodded and reached out for the pen and clipboard I held out for him. He held the board up to the doorframe, scribbled down his name and handed them back to me. I stuck the pen in my pocket and stuck the clipboard under my arm so I could hand the box to him. He relieved me of my burden and was about to turn back inside when he stopped, staring at me like he'd only just noticed I was there.

I wasn't paying attention. I was busy scribbling down the date and time next to his messy signature. Suddenly I felt his hand under my chin, turning my face upward so our eyes met.

"Have…have we met before?" he asked uncertainly.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"What's your name?"

"Lyn…Aerith Lyn Strife." I held out my hand for him to shake. He took it, still staring at me.

"Kadaj Remington. Nice to meet you…Lyn." Before I fully realized what had happened we'd let go of one another and he'd gone back inside, closing the door behind him.

I shook my head as I turned back to the street. I _knew_ that I didn't know him but then…why did I get the feeling that I did?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lyn, have you seen the package for Shin-ra Street? I can't find it." Hours later, I had opened shop and Cloud was preparing to leave on his motorcycle for the days work.

I nodded, chopping up onions as I did so. My face was scrunched up a bit to keep the smell from getting to me. "Yeah. I delivered it this morning. I woke up too early again."

"Okay. Thanks hun." I heard him kiss Tifa goodbye and leave though the back door.

I heard Tifa walk in as I dumped the onions into the pot of stew that was simmering on the stove. "That was nice of you," she said, smiling widely. "I suppose it was the only one close enough for you to take?"

"Yeah. Didn't know the guy though. It was weird, I didn't even recognize him, or his brother."

"Hm…that _is_ odd. You two usually know our customers," she said thoughtfully (meaning Lyn and Cloud). "What was his name?"

"Remington…" I said vaguely.

"Did he have a first name?" She chuckled.

"Yeah it was um…Kadaj, I think."

She froze. "What…did you say?"

I sighed. "Kadaj, mom. Kadaj Remington. Sound familiar?"

She picked up a carrot, took a bite out of it, and chewed thoughtfully. "It's just…I knew a Kadaj once…about seventeen years ago…" She shook her head.

"What happened to him?" She'd never mentioned him before.

"He…he died. During the Geostigma epidemic."

"Oh, I see."

We were silent for a long time before she said, "Well, if you want I'll finish this for you and take care of the other customers for you. If I recall, you were going to work instead of Denzel today, right?" I nodded. "He's got the other local deliveries today. They're by the back door. Just papers mostly. I think there're only three packages but you may have to make two trips."

"Alright thanks." I walked past her, slipped on my shoes, gathered up as much as I could carry and left. I knew I was supposed to be thinking about work, but my mind kept wandering back to Kadaj. Who was he anyway?


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Turns

Work was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. I felt like today was going to stay that way – boring and ordinary, just the way I like it at times like these. However, things were about to get a lot worse.

I got home, exhausted. I'd gone about fifty miles in all and I was finally done. I couldn't wait to take a shower, curl up and go to sleep. I wasn't going to get that chance.

I wasn't paying that much attention to the people around me as I neared my house. If I had I would have realized they were running up and down the streets, shouting a name I was very familiar with.

I walked in the front door and immediately knew something was wrong. I didn't see Cloud or Zack, though both of them should have been home by now. I saw Cloud's keys and I'd seen his motorcycle outside by the fence so I knew he'd gotten home from work.

"Tifa? Cloud? Zack?" I called, walking around. When I finally found Tifa, what I saw was enough to make my heart break.

Denzel was sitting on the worn old couch in the living room, his face in his hands. Tears streamed down silently in between his fingers. Tifa had her arm around him, speaking softly, obviously trying to comfort him. I immediately feared the worst had happened. I froze, terrified.

I was finally able to stutter a single word. "M-Marlene?"

Tifa looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from weeping. She shook her head. "She's missing." I felt my hands unclench, but only slightly.

"So she's not…she hasn't…?"

She seemed to understand what I was trying to say. "Not as far as we know."

I swallowed hard. "Zack and Cloud?"

"Out looking for her," she said softly. "So are the neighbors. Didn't you see?" I shook my head. She sighed.

"Why did she-?"

Tifa shook her head at me – she didn't know.

"She could die if we…if they don't…" Denzel's voice was barely a croak.

"I'll go look too," I offered. I could feel tears in my eyes. I hated seeing him like this. I knew how much Marlene means to us all, but Denzel's always loved her best.

I suddenly thought of something. "Mom does…does Barret…?"

Tifa gasped. "Oh my God, I hadn't even thought…" She jumped up and ran to the phone, leaving Denzel and me alone. I went to him and dropped to my knees in front of him. He looked up just enough so that our eyes met. "Denzel…" I felt two tears fall from my eyes. "I'll find her. I promise. And I'll bring her back here and everything will be fine. Okay?"

He slowly reached out and took my hands in his. "I know you will," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

"Will you be alright?" I asked as he sat back.

He nodded. "Go now. Please…hurry…"

I nodded and stood, turning away from him. I wiped my eyes as I walked out, wondering what Marlene could possibly have been thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I whizzed by the other searchers on my skateboard. I called for Marlene, but even if she could hear me I knew she wouldn't answer – not loudly enough for me to hear, anyway.

Twelve blocks away I stopped and suddenly thought of something. Cloud had once talked of a playground he and Tifa had taken Marlene to as a child. I turned around and headed back the way I'd come with a new destination in mind.

Half an hour later I found it, and Marlene. She was sitting on a metal net shaped into a dome – I have no idea what those are called. A jungle-gym perhaps? It hardly mattered. The point was that I'd found her.

"Marlene!" I cried. I jumped off my board and ran to her. I climbed up the web and reached out to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Lyn," she said weakly, allowing me to embrace her tightly.

"What are you doing out here! Are you _crazy!_ Denzel was worried sick! We all were! What are you doing?" I was yelling it was more because I was so relieved that she was alright.

"I just…I was dreaming about this place…" Her voice was soft, almost reverent. "And when I woke up I was here." She smiled sadly. "I didn't have the strength to get home, or even off this old thing." She patted the dome fondly. "I don't know how I got here…I'm surprised the journey didn't kill me."

"Don't say things like that," I said sharply, terrified.

Her eyelids began to flutter. Her grip on my arm tightened. "Lyn…I think I'm about to…" She gasped and keeled right over, passed out completely. I barely managed to catch her and keep us both from falling.

I cursed softly in five different languages. (I'd never said most of that in front of Tifa. She'd have cut out my tongue.) I slowly shifted my grip on her. I positioned her so her back was to me, my arms locked together around her waist. Using only my feet to hold on I slowly lowered myself to the ground. Without warning, she slipped and I caught her but her weight was too much and I crumbled beneath her, landing in the mud from the recent rain. I struggled to get up.

I knelt on the ground, holding Marlene's head out of the mud. I was strong, especially for a girl my age, but there was no way I could carry her all the way back home. I needed Zack, Cloud, anyone!

I reached into my back pocket for my phone. It was covered in mud and had been crushed when I'd fallen. I cursed again and tossed it away. I heard it hit something with a dull thud and a sharp cry of pain.

"Hello?" I called. "Is someone there?" I heard movement but I couldn't see who it was. "My sister needs help! Please, whoever you are…"

A moment later a dark figure came into view in the half-light. He was five feet from me before I recognized him.

"Kadaj!" I said, relieved that I knew him.

He knelt down beside me, worry in his eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick and I need to get her home. Please Kadaj…I can't carry her by myself." To my horror I felt tears falling down my face.

He reached over and gently whipped them away from my mud-splattered face. "I can help you, but only for a while. I can only go so far from home." I didn't think to question him. I just nodded and he very carefully lifted Marlene into his arms. I struggled to rise, using the dome to help pull myself up.

"Which way?" he asked, looking at me. I pointed and lead the way, scooping up my board as I went. As we walked, I thanked all the Gods, Saints, Angels, or whatever else that had ever been or ever would be past the Endless Sky for Kadaj being in the right place at exactly the right time. I didn't even bother to question why.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to carry Marlene the last two miles home. Kadaj helped me to get a hold of her – I carried her on my back. He turned to go but I caught his hand. He looked back, startled.

"Thank you Kadaj." I smiled, though it took some effort. I was exhausted from the day and from worry and searching. I didn't know how I would ever make it home from here but knew I had to manage somehow. "You saved us both." He smiled, then gently turned me around, facing me toward home. He watched me until we were out of sight.

I got home close to midnight. I barely had the energy to call out to my family. "Denzel! Cloud! Zack! I…I've got her!" I had to lean on the fence to keep myself from falling over.

A moment later the front door was flung wide. Zack and Denzel both dashed out and reached me right as I collapsed, falling into Zack's arms. He thankfully caught Marlene, too. Denzel carefully took Marlene from him and carried her inside, Zack close behind.

The first thing I noticed was that Barret was sitting with Cloud and Tifa. He rose quickly went to Marlene. He wanted to take her from Denzel, but the boy wouldn't hear of it. She was safe in his arms now and that's the way he wanted it to stay.

Denzel carefully lowered himself onto the couch, cradling Marlene as he did so. He didn't even bother to try and wipe his tears away. "Don't you…ever…do that…again…" he said as forcefully as he could.

"I'm sorry Denzel." Marlene's voice was soft and it was obvious that she was crying too. "I…I don't know what happened. One minute I was asleep and… and then…"

"Shh," he crooned. "It doesn't matter now." He kissed her forehead gently before she buried her face in his chest.

Tifa ushered everyone else out of the room to give them some time alone before Marlene was taken back upstairs. When we were all gathered in the kitchen they turned their eyes to me.

"Where did you find her?" Cloud asked.

I shook my head. I didn't have the breath or the energy to speak. I held on to Zack tightly, letting him know that whatever else he did to _not put me down_. I couldn't have walked one more step even if I'd wanted to. He got the message.

"What happened?" Barret demanded, his voice sharper than he'd intended.

I coughed and tried, but couldn't speak.

"Cloud! Barret! Can't you see she's exhausted? She probably carried Marlene all the way here."

I hesitated, then nodded. I don't know why, but it seemed like a good idea to leave Kadaj out of it.

Cloud and Barret immediately protested, wanting to know what happened.

"I'm taking her upstairs," Zack said, interrupting them. I silently thanked him with all my heart as he turned away from them and took me back to his room. The door was cracked open and he kicked it open the rest of the way. He took me inside and put me on the bed. As soon as he settled me he turned and headed out again. He paused in the doorway and turned back to look at me. "You did good kid," he said affectionately. "You did real good." I didn't hear him – I was already fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Marlene was completely better. We're not entirely sure how that happened… Like at all…but for some reason it did.

The morning after I found her, I told Cloud and Barret everything I knew, which didn't amount to much. I still didn't mention Kadaj. He'd saved Marlene's life, but for some reason I felt like they wouldn't want to hear it. It almost felt like I was protecting Kadaj from them, but that was stupid…wasn't it?

I kept thinking about him. There was something about his eyes - the way he looked at me maybe? – that intrigued me. It was maddening. I knew he was a stranger but I couldn't figure out why he was so damned familiar!

But all those thoughts aside, something else happened very quickly that I think really helped Marlene to recover.

No sooner had all of us left her and Denzel alone on the night of her return than he asked her a question. One tiny little question. The same question that changed my father's life.

"Marlene…?"

"Hm?" They'd been sitting there for a few minutes. They'd been crying, but first Denzel and then Marlene calmed down. Her breathing had become deep and even as she lay against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

He gulped inaudibly. He'd prepared himself for this moment but now that it was here he wished it hadn't come. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He'd wanted this for years and now was the time to do it. He took a deep breath. "Marlene…there's something that…that I want to tell you…"

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "What is it?"

"I…I…"

"Denzel?"

"I love you." He swallowed hard. Half way in the river…time to jump in. "Will…will you marry me?"

She smiled, her eyes shining. She reached up and lowered his face to hers (she was too weak still to sit up). She closed her eyes as their lips met. They stayed that way for a full minute before she pulled away again.

"So…can I take that as a yes?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah you can."

His smile turned into a grin. "Good." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled something out. "Cause now you can have this." He took her hand and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. They kissed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: This was kind of an…odd…chapter, but I liked it. :D Hope you all did too.

I noticed that my chapters seem to get longer as they go…maybe I should stop that before I get to 3,000 words in one chapter. That's quite a lot. XD

Anyway, please review:D

- Eevil hero


	5. Chapter 5: Ill Fated Pity

A/N: Ok, so I was right. I change perspectives far too much to stay with Lyn's POV the entire time, so now it's switching to 3rd. Dunno if it'll be permanent now or what but for now I'm just gonna roll with it.

Tifa walked down the streets alone, the look on her face one of determination. She had no idea what he wanted but she was going to find out one way or another. She looked down at the address, written down on a scrap of paper. She'd gotten the address from Cloud's record book and written a note saying she'd probably be home late and to not worry about her. She, however, was worried. If her suspicions were correct, this could mean a very ugly future was in store.

She knocked on the door of 21 Shin-ra Road and waited for an answer. When none came she knocked again. She heard hurried footsteps and the door opened. The man who stood before her was the same one that had answered the door the day Lyn had made her delivery.

"Uh-oh," Loz whispered, looking down at her.

Tifa propped her fists on her hips as she looked him over. He hadn't changed a bit. "So I was right," she said finally. Her eyes met his as she glared up at him. He almost seemed to want to shy away from her. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, sounding braver than she felt. He'd won their last fight and she wasn't getting any younger. From the look of him he hadn't gotten any older.

"I…uh…" He turned his face toward the house's interior. "Kadaj!" he called. "You'd better come here!"

Tifa heard a noise that sounded horribly like retching. "Can't it wait?" she heard the answered call.

Loz glanced at her. "I don't think so."

A few moments later, Kadaj had appeared. His clothes were wrinkled and stained and his hair was messed up. It looked like he'd missed quite a few meals lately. He looked exhausted. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

He gulped when he saw her. He was in no condition for a fight. "Tifa…right?" he asked. She nodded. He stood aside to admit her. She walked in and saw someone else run across the hall in front of her into an open door. She heard retching again as the door closed softly behind her.

"Yazoo?" she asked, correctly identifying the sick person. "What's wrong with him?"

Kadaj led her into what looked like a living room. "You try coming back from the dead and see how you handle it," he said bitterly. "It's not fun, though Yazoo is getting the worst of it. Can't eat anything without…well…you get the idea." He turned to look at his brother. "Loz? Make sure he's alright?" The older man nodded and walked out. Kadaj sat in one of the chairs in the room and gestured for Tifa to sit as well. She hesitated, then sat. He wiped his sweaty face with a shaking hand then looked her straight in the eyes. "Look," he said. "I don't know what you're here for. But please, if it's a fight you want…" He sighed. "I don't think any of us would survive, quite frankly." He sighed and leaned his head back until he was staring at the ceiling.

Tifa didn't know what to say. Whatever she'd been expecting, it hadn't been this.

"Oh…that girl…" he muttered, remembering. "Lyn said she was her sister…that she was sick…how is she?" he asked, eyes glued to the ceiling.

Tifa was taken aback. "You know about Marlene?"

Kadaj grunted. "I carried her most of the way home. Lyn would never have managed. I assume she made it back alright?" he asked, looking up until Tifa nodded at him then let his head fall back again. "I'm glad."

"You're the last person I'd expect to say that," she told him honestly.

He snorted. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly the easiest thing to have your mind controlled by your 'mother.'" He laughed bitterly. "I'm sure that was fun for all of you," he added sarcastically. Silence fell between them.

Tifa was just considering leaving, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Kadaj…how did this…how did you…?" She couldn't find the right words.

"Come back from the dead, you mean?" he finished for her. She nodded and, though he couldn't see it, he sighed and tried to explain. "To be completely honest I don't entirely know myself. But, as you are no doubt aware, we all come back to life in another form once we die through the life steam." He didn't want for her answer. "Well, there are a few – your friend Aerith for one – who don't entirely disappear back into the life stream when they die. Mostly it's those who were murdered. There was another…a SOLDIER…I can't remember his name…" He shook his head. "Anyway, it should come as no surprise that my mother was the same. Sephiroth's mother," he correct himself. "Jenova…" He swung his head down so their eyes were level. "I don't know how she did it, but she found a way to come back, riding on the life force of another human. I don't know who, so don't ask." Tifa closed her mouth. "But, since we – that is to say the three of us," he gestured in the general direction of his brothers, "were connected to her. More specifically, _I_ was connected to her. We had been…reunited, I believe I said, when Cloud killed me, and my brothers and I are very close to being one living creature. It's like Sephiroth split apart and became the three of us. So when she came back I came back. When I came back they came back. That's all I know really, except that she doesn't control our minds anymore like she did back then. But I do know she's dangerous. It's been sixteen years since she was …'reborn,' I guess you could call it. I've been looking for her since then but…" He shook his head. "She could be all the way across the world as far as I know."

"Kadaj…" Tifa was able to mutter finally. "I…I'm sorry…"

He laughed. "Well, I _have_ sunk low. My old enemy feels sorry for me. Heh. I really am pathetic." He turned away from her, looking at his hands. "But really, you shouldn't be. Consider it punishment for the sins of my past life. Or rather Sephiroth's life."

"But you're not Sephiroth," she pointed out.

His smile had a very bitter look to it. He touched a finger to his head. "But he's still there."

"And your brothers? Do they-?"

Kadaj shook his head. "No, thankfully. I don't think either of them could handle it, quite frankly."

"So then…he's…"

"Yeah. He's entirely in my head. All of it…everything…" his voice broke slightly. "He did terrible things and every night I have to see them. To _do_ them."

Tifa gasped softly, her hand over her mouth. She felt tears well up in her eyes for him.

"Please," he said softly. "I don't want your pity. I don't deserve it."

"But it's not your fault you did all those things," she protested.

"I never tried _not_ to, though. For all I know, I could have broken free of her control." He shrugged. "But what does it matter now?" He glanced out the window to his right. "You should probably get going. Cloud will be worried."

"How did you know about _that?"_ she asked, startled that he knew they were married.

He smiled. "Lyn looks like you, though she's got more of him in her." He shook his head, still smiling. "I'm going to _love_ what happens when the _whole_ Strife family comes after me." He looked up at her, eyes pleading. "I'll understand if you tell Cloud about me, but…please…" He glanced toward the hall. "My brothers…"

Tifa stood and walked to him, kneeling down in front of him. She gently, very hesitantly, placed her hand on top of his, which was resting on the arm of the chair. "I won't tell him. It looks like you three have it hard enough as it is." She looked away from him. "I know he's not the most…forgiving person…but he tries…"

Kadaj's smile was sincere for the first time. "Thanks," he muttered, gently pulling away from her and getting to his feet.

Tifa glanced around again as they walked toward the door. "Kadaj? How old are you now?"

He paused, unsure. "Well, let me think…With all three of my lives I'm about sixty-seven, but physically? Ever since I was reborn, I've stayed this age…but I can tell time's going to start moving again. Hm…" He thought for a long moment. "If no one kills me," he muttered, more to himself than to her, "then I'll live a long time yet…so…I'd say about nineteen?"

"And your brothers?"

"Loz is about twenty-three and Yazoo is about twenty-one, give or take." He shrugged. "Why?"

She considered him for a moment. "Well, it looks like you three could use some looking after." The corner of her mouth twitched. "I'll send Lyn over with some food in the morning."

Kadaj opened his mouth to protest but she was already half-way down the street, waving at him casually over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: A Turn for the Worse

A/N: It's been a looooooooooong time since I updated. Sorry for the wait. I was really out of ideas. I'm still pretty out there but at least I have a couple more chapters and a general idea of where I'm going now.

Oh. Last chapter I said I was switching to third person POV but I forgot and wrote the next three chapters in first person. I'm gonna stick with that. Sorry for the confusion and the change, but this just seems best.

The going's going to be somewhat slow. I have three AP classes this semester and the SAT's to take, so school comes first but I'll do my best to update at least once a week. Can't promise anything, unfortunately. But it's a start, right? Wish me luck! And thanks for reading. :D –Eevil hero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lyn? Where are you going?"

"Hm? Oh. Tifa wants me to run a few errands for her. Visit a friend of hers or something. Apparently he's sick?"

"Who is it?" Cloud looked at me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Rufus, dad. Rufus Shin-ra?"

"He's sick again?"

"Apparently. Can I go now? He has a schedule to keep."

"Yeah, yeah, go on already." He shooed me out the door, his suspicious look still firmly in place.

"Bye Cloud!" I called over my shoulder. As soon as I heard the door close, I heaved a sigh of relief. "Heh. He bought it." Tifa had already spoken to Rufus. How much she'd told him and the Turks was anyone's guess but just then it didn't matter. I ran off down the road, throwing my skateboard down in front of me and jumping on it. I passed Zack on the way, who was back from an early morning delivery.

"Whoa she lives!" he called, waving cheerfully. It was no secret that I hated getting up in the morning.

As I passed, I knocked him gently on the back of the head. He scowled at me but I turned back and blew a kiss at him, smiling sweetly and he laughed.

"See ya later!" he yelled after me. I waved.

I turned my attention forward just in time to narrowly avoid hitting a pole smack in the face. I jumped off my board and landed in the dirt. I could hear Zack laughing and I made a rude gesture in his general direction which only made him laugh harder. I grinned and picked up my board, heading off again.

I knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later, an apprehensive looking Loz stood before me.

I sighed. "You know, if you ever hope to make it anywhere in this world you're gonna have to look a little less afraid of little girls." I smiled encouragingly. He tried to return the gesture but it turned into more of a half grimace than anything else.

He stood aside to admit me and I entered, hitching my pack higher up on my back.

"What's that?" he asked gesturing to it.

"Food my mom had be bring," I replied. "I helped make some of it. It's pretty good."

"Want me to take it to the kitchen or something?"

I smiled back at him and shrugged it off my shoulders. "Yeah sure." I handed it to him. "Thanks." He set off with it, disappearing around a corner.

A few moments later, Kadaj appeared. My smile vanished.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, hands on my hips.

"What? I was coming to meet you and-"

I shook my head at him. "Oh no you're not. You look like death itself. You're going back to bed."

"Huh? No I'm not I…A-ahh!"

I grabbed him by the ear and towed him up the stairs. "Nope. I'm in charge now, at least until you three are stable enough to operate on your own without malfunctioning."

"You're making us sound like pieces of machinery."

I shrugged, careful not to tug his ear too far. "My brother Denzel is something of a mechanic. It rubs off on me." I looked around. "Which room is yours?"

He pointed to the one farthest from us at the end of the hall. I dragged him to it, opened the door, and pushed him gently inside. "Get in bed. I'll be back up in a minute."

"You can't honestly expect me to-"

"I can and I do. You have a fever and you need rest."

"If I'm sick," he protested, "then why the harsh measures to get me up here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Would you have come otherwise?"

Kadaj hung his silver-haired head. "No…probably not, no."

"That's what I thought. Now do as you're told. I'll be right back."

I heard him sigh as I turned away again. I smiled to myself and walked down the stairs with something of a bounce in my step. I hadn't originally wanted to come, but this seemed like it could be fun.

I heard a crash in the kitchen and groaned, rushing in to find Loz standing over a broken plate, looking bemused.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you just going to stand there?" He glanced up at me, still looking confused, and I sighed, walking forward and kneeling on the floor beside the mess. I began to sweep the broken pieces into my hand, ignoring the tiny cuts some of the more jagged pieces gave me. "Could you get a wet rag or something? I need to clean this up with."

He hesitated a second, then did as he was told. I took the rag from him when he offered it to me with my free hand, my left holding the broken pieces. I quickly swept up the liquid, threw the pieces away, and tossed the rag into the sink with a wet _thwump._

"Where's Yazoo?" I asked, my back to him as I began to unload the remaining food myself.

The question answered itself, however, when the poor boy staggered in, pale and sweating.

"Who're…you?" he asked me. He swayed and had to lean on the doorframe to stay upright.

I quickly set down the covered dish in my hands and rushed over to him, dragging him over to a chair. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be up. You'll kill yourself!" I scolded, gently wiping his forehead with a napkin. He shivered. "You should be in bed. You're even sicker than Kadaj!"

"Who…are you?" he repeated, sounding out of breath.

I sighed. "My name is Lyn. Lyn Strife. My mother sent me to take care of you three." I gently tugged on his arm until he stood. I pulled his arm over my shoulders and put my other around his waist, gripping his belt. "Come on, you need to lie down."

He nodded wearily and started off. I staggered slightly under his weight, but I couldn't ask Loz for help. He was sick too, so I felt like I had to do it.

In the end, we only got as far as the living room. Yazoo laid down on the couch and I covered him with as many blankets as I could find.

"Want me to bring you some soup? I made it special." I smiled encouragingly. Yazoo, however, shook his head. "You just wanna sleep now?" He nodded. "Okay. Call if you need anything, okay?" He nodded again. I rose and went back to the kitchen, but Loz was already gone. I shrugged, heated up some soup, set it on a tray, and headed up the stairs.

I balanced the tray on one hand and gently knocked on Kadaj's door. "Kadaj? I'm brought you some food."

The door opened. As I walked in, Kadaj swaggered back over to his bed and sunk down on it.

He'd discarded his shirt and sweat gleamed all over him. His hands shook as he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

I set the tray down on his bedside table. "Kadaj? What's wrong?"

"Headache," he replied softly.

"…Is it…is it him?" I asked, hesitantly.

He looked up, startled, then, seeing the look on my face, nodded.

"Can I get you anything?"

Kadaj shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You should lie down…" My voice felt weak. I felt so sorry for him, sitting there with that awful voice in his head. My father had told me once what Sephiroth's voice sounded like and even hearing Cloud's description sent chills down my spine. I couldn't even imagine what it must be like to have that same voice inside my mind.

"But I…" Kadaj sighed. "Alright…" He swung his legs up and leaned back, eyes closed.

I hesitated, then sat down beside him on the bed. "You need to rest to get better," I told him. He nodded, though I don't know if he was actually paying attention to me or not. I reached over and grabbed a wet washcloth from the tray of food. Carefully, I wiped his sweating brow. He frowned at first, then relaxed. I pushed his hair back from his face and set the cloth down on his forehead.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"No, not really…"

I smiled. "Alright. I can bring you something if you get hungry later." I stood and turned to go.

"I…"

I stopped and turned back to face him. His eyes were open and he watched me. "Yes?" I prodded when he didn't continue.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" He lurched to his feet and stumbled out the door. He barely made it to the second floor bathroom in time. I winced as I heard him lose what little food he'd had in his stomach.

I walked into the bathroom, and knelt beside him as he bent over the toilet, panting slightly. I held his hair back away from his face as he retched again.

After a few moments, he wiped his mouth on a towel. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head.

"I wish…I wish we were still dead…" he said softly. "This is my fault…If I hadn't…hadn't reunited with Jenova…this never would have happened…"

"Kadaj…" I put my hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault. She was controlling you…You know that."

He shook his head and covered his face with a hand. "You don't understand… You _can't_ understand…No one can…"

"You shouldn't blame yourself for something you can't do anything about…"

A single tear fell down his pale cheek. I hesitated, then wiped it gently away. He flinched at my touch and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

He shook his head. "Forget it. It's just not easy…realizing just how…_broken_ I really am…" He spat the word out with disgust.

"I guess you should be glad I'm here to fix you then," I said half jokingly, trying to cheer him up a little.

He chuckled weakly, not really meaning it. "And then what? Leave as soon as we're able to survive on our own?"

I shook my head. "No…I'll stay for as long as you three need me."

He looked up to meet my eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but just then, Loz called from downstairs.

"Miss Strife! Yazoo needs you!"

Kadaj smiled. "Go on then. I'll be alright."

I nodded and stood, tugging him to his feet. He stumbled and fell against me.

"Damn," he muttered. "Sorry…" He stood upright again, using the wall for support.

"It's fine. Can you get back on your own?"

He nodded. "I think so."

"Alright. Then go lie down. And drink some soup if you can." Without another word, I turned my back on Kadaj and rushed down the stairs to do what I could for poor Yazoo.

His fever had taken a turn for the worse. He was shivering violently and his eyes were out of focus when they were open at all. One look at him and I was reminded horribly of what Marlene had been through not too long ago, but this looked worse. Much worse.

"When did this start?" I demanded, rushing over to Yazoo.

"I don't know…two minutes ago?" Loz replied, thinking hard.

I rose again. "Stay with him," I ordered. "Try to keep him warm and if this turns into a seizure, _hold him down." _I ran outside and pulled out my phone, hitting number one on speed-dial. It rang. Once…twice…three times… "Come on dammit. Pick up…"

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service. Zack speaking."

"Zack! It's me," I said hurriedly, relieved that it was my brother who'd answered. "I need your help."

"My help? What for? Are you in some kind of trouble."

"No!" I replied hastily, thinking of the kind of trouble he meant. "And yes."

"Aerith? What's wrong?"

I felt instantly relieved at the sound of my own first name. Zack only ever used it in dire situations. "I need you to heal someone. Now."

"Who and where?" he asked, talking more quickly. I could hear him tugging on his boots in the background.

"His name is Yazoo. We're on Shin-ra street." I gave him a brief description of the house.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes. I'll take my bike."

Before he could hang up I added, "_Don't_ tell dad where you are. Mom says it'd be a bad idea."

Zack paused, then hung up.

I hoped with all my might that the medical training Zack had gotten at military school would be enough. I snapped my phone shut, uttering a silent prayer to the Planet, then went back inside to wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Untouched Secrets

Zack arrived shortly after he hung up – far faster than I realized he could do. It worried me that he'd been riding his motorcycle so fast but only for a moment. I was far too worried about Yazoo to think about it for too long.

Loz stayed with Zack and fetched things when he needed them. I was more a hindrance than a help so I retreated upstairs. Kadaj must have heard me coming because he called for me.

I opened the door without knocking. He was sitting up in bed, staring out his window. "You should be sleeping," I scolded gently, not really meaning it.

"I tried…Didn't happen…"

I closed the door and crossed the room, sitting in his desk chair which was a good five feet away from his bedside.

He seemed a little surprised that I was so far away. Probably on account of how close I'd come to him before. I've found I'm always more comfortable being close to people when it was obvious they needed me. Otherwise, I actually tend to be distant (not including Zack, of course).

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly. "Now that you know?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

"…You look scared," he retorted after a moment.

I sighed, stood, and picked up my chair, pulling it over to him. When I next sat down my feet rested on the sideboard of his bed, a good six inches off the ground. My shins were pressed against the mattress. "Is that better?" I smiled though it was somewhat forced.

Kadaj chuckled. "I suppose so." His smile faded and he rubbed his temples.

"Headache?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled a small bottle full of red liquid from my pocket. "Here. Drink this," I said, offering it to him.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing the tiny bottle in my hand.

"Believe it or not I get headaches too." The corner of my mouth curled.

He smiled and accepted it, pulling the top off. He lifted it but his hand shook so badly that I was afraid he'd drop it. Before I realized what I was doing, I'd raised my hand to steady him.

He stopped and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed, shrugged, and downed the contents.

Before he could react, I yanked the bottle away and clamped my hand over his mouth. "Ah. Don't waste it. Just swallow."

He convulsed, grimaced, and swallowed. "Ugh! That was vile!"

I shook my head and replaced the top on the bottle. "I've had worse."

"_Is_ there worse?" he choked.

I raised an eyebrow again and it seemed to convince him. He shuddered at the thought.

I handed him a glass of water from his bedside table and he drank greedily, water spilling from the edges of his mouth.

"I'll warrant you're headache's gone now?"

He paused and thought for a moment. "You know…it really is!" He seemed shocked by this revelation.

"You don't think I drink that nasty stuff for fun do you?" I grinned at him.

"I don't know. Anything's possible. Especially for a Strife."

"Oh that's right…I forgot you knew my father…"

Kadaj nodded. "Yes but…"

I took his now empty glass and patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. You don't have to talk about it. I was just saying."

Silence fell between us again. After a few minutes of this, I stood to go.

"I'm going to check on Yazoo," I said, pulling the door open.

"Lyn?"

I stopped and turned.

Kadaj bit the inside of his cheek, then shook his head. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, just go on."

I watched him lie back down and roll over, facing away from me. I smiled. Denzel had done much the same thing months ago when he'd last been sick. I closed the door and walked back over to him, sitting down in the chair by his bedside. "Of course I'll stay," I said softly. "It's not fun being left alone…"

After a few moments he asked, "Have you ever heard voices, Lyn?"

I hesitated and he said nothing. Finally, I admitted the truth. "Yes."

"What did it sound like?"

I thought for a moment how to describe it. "Her voice…it was motherly but…distant at the same time. And it was odd…"

"How so?"

"It was like…she wasn't human…It's like she was…more than that."

"More than human?"

"…Yes…but I don't know how…" I bit my lip. "I haven't even told Zack…"

"I have memories of your brother, but I don't know why…"

"Of Zack?"

"Yes," he said. "I saw him through the window and I knew his face. But I've never met him before."

"There…there was another Zack…Apparently my brother looks just like him but at the same time…looks just like dad…He was a SOLDIER. The other Zack, I mean."

Kadaj rolled over, his interest written on his face. "What happened to him?"

At this I looked away. I couldn't say it. Not to Kadaj.

"Sephiroth killed him…didn't he?"

I hesitated, then nodded.

"I see…So your father named his son after his friend."

I nodded again.

"So why does he call you Lyn?"

I looked up, startled by the question. "What do you mean? It's my name."

Kadaj nodded. "Yes, but you told me the first time that we met that it wasn't your first name. You said it was…Aerith."

I clenched my hands in my lap. "My father loved a woman by that name…but he doesn't talk about her…not even to my mother." I looked down, staring at my hands. "I don't know why. We're supposed to be his family, aren't we? So why…why does he keep such dark secrets from us?"

"Dark secrets can be destructive."

"If not to him than who? It hurts him, I can see it. He…he goes to her grave every year. The same day every year. He leaves before sunrise and doesn't come back until well past midnight." I bit my tongue for a moment to try and get my emotions under control, but it didn't work. "Aren't we good enough for him? How is it that we lose out to someone who's dead? Who has _been_ dead for over twenty years? Why do we have to lose out to a memory?" I hung my head, ashamed of my envy.

Kadaj sat up and knelt on his bed, facing me. He lifted my head with a hand under my chin. "I lost to a memory, too," he said sadly. "My mother always loved Sephiroth more than me."

"It's not the same," I whispered.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. But it's the closest I've ever been to your situation." He hesitated, then asked, "Does he love your mother?"

"He says he does…but it's not the same. You don't see the way he looks at her picture. The look in his eyes…I can't even begin to describe it."

His eyes held pity in them. Without a word he raised his other hand and gently wiped my tears away. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying until that moment.

I stood abruptly and turned away. "I'm sorry," I said hastily, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"Lyn?"

"You didn't need to see me like this. I'm sorry." I took a step toward the door.

"Aerith."

I stopped and turned, my vision slightly blurred, but I could see him clearly. He held his hand out to me and this time it hardly shook.

"Come 'ere," he said gently.

I did as I was told and he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. I pressed my face against his chest and cried. His skin was hot to the touch, evidence that his fever still hadn't gone down, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

"Zack never talks about it. You'd think he of all people would feel the same but…"

"I understand." He coughed then, though he tried to hide it.

I shook my head and pulled back from him. "You need to rest." I wiped my eyes again. "You won't get better if you keep this up."

He smiled coyly. "There's no distracting you is there?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

He sighed and lay down, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. "Women," he muttered.

I laughed, though it was more of a weak chuckle than anything.

Kadaj closed his eyes and I realized for the first time just how young he looked. I knew he was far older than I was, yet he could have passed for nineteen. I watched him for so long that I didn't even notice he'd fallen asleep. When I finally realized it I smiled at my own foolishness. I laughed at myself, shook my head, and leaned back in my chair, tilting my head toward the ceiling. "I hope this illness doesn't last long," I whispered as I closed my eyes. "It doesn't suit them at all…"


	8. Chapter 8: New Surprises

A/N: Please read the AN at the end. Thanks:D I'd put it here but I don't want to spoil things :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Lyn? Hey! Lyn!" His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"What?" I muttered, trying and failing to shake him off.

"Lyn, come on, wake up."

I pushed him away, sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm up. Now what is it?"

"Hey, keep your voice down," Zack shushed me. "Kadaj is still sleeping."

I looked around and finally remembered where I was. At this I stood, beckoning to Zack. He followed me out into the hall and closed the door behind us.

"What is it?" I asked. Then, remembering why he was here, I asked, "How's Yazoo?"

Zack's smile was weak. "He'll live but he's gonna be sick for a while. Not as sick as he was, mind, but he'll need someone to look after him."

"And the others?"

"I fixed up Loz in about a second. He was hardly sick at all. He's gone to look for work. Says he needs to be able to take care of his own brothers, you know?"

I nodded my understanding. "And Kadaj?"

Zack shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to look at him yet. I'll do that now if you'll go down and sit with Yazoo. I think he woke up when I left."

"Alright." I turned and walked away from him, down the stairs, and into the living room. Zack had been correct – Yazoo was indeed awake. He was leaned back, his head resting on the arm of the sofa. His long silver hair reached down to the floor. I smiled, for the only word that came to mind when I looked at him was… _pretty_.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked as I walked in.

He jumped a little then smiled when he saw me. "Yes. Thank you…How is Kadaj?"

"He's sleeping. Zack's looking after him at the moment."

"I like that brother of yours. He's nice…"

"Yeah he is." I crouched down beside him so our eyes were level. "Can I get you anything? Food? Something to drink?"

"Water, please…"

"Sure thing." I walked next door into the kitchen and retrieved it for him. When I returned, however, he had fallen asleep again.

I smiled and set the glass down on the coffee table. Then, gently so as not to wake him, I touched his forehead and sighed softly. "Thank God your fever's gone," I told him. "I guess Zack's better at this than I thought."

After a time I pulled a chair up beside the couch and sat, reading a book I'd pulled off the shelf at random. It wasn't very good so I set it aside and tried to find something else to do. Finding nothing, I did the only thing I could think of – I played with Yazoo's hair. It was a lot softer than I expected and a lot silkier. I wondered how he managed. With my own hair so unmanageable, I have to admit I was a bit jealous.

When I was braiding it for the third time Yazoo woke up again.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, keeping my voice low so as not to startle him.

"No," he replied. "Just happened." He paused. "What are you doing?"

"Braiding your hair," I told him honestly. "Do you want me to stop?"

He smiled. "No. It feels nice."

I giggled. "Alright then." I continued on, smiling at the silliness of it.

"Hey Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping us?"

My hands froze for a fraction of a second before continuing their steady task. "Do you remember when my mother was here yesterday?"

"That woman was your mother?"

"Mm," I responded. "She saw the shape you were all in and enlisted me. She would have come herself, but it's more suspicious that way."

"Suspicious?"

"Mm," I said again. "My father doesn't know Zack and I are here and we plan to keep it that way."

"Why's that?" He sounded curious more than anything.

"Do you remember a man named Cloud Strife?"

"_That's_ your father?"

"Yep. Now do you understand why?"

Yazoo chuckled. "Yeah." He breathed out through his nose. "Hey Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"…Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Zack. It's not like there's much choice, is there? Now get going before mum starts to worry."

Zack lowered his voice. "I can't just _leave_ you here! You're my sister!"

"It's _because_ I'm your sister that I'm asking you to trust me."

My brother sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, alright. But only for a few more days. After that…"

"After that we'll see," I said firmly. "Now go."

Zack hugged me tightly, then turned and left, waving over his shoulder as he got on his bike. A few moments later he kick-started the engine and then he was gone. I closed the door with a relived sigh.

"He's a good guy, your brother."

I jumped and turned around. "How long have you been there?"

Loz shrugged. "Just a moment."

I smiled as my breathing returned to normal. "Well welcome back. Any luck?"

Loz nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna work for that guy Shin-ra."

"You're gonna be a Turk?" I asked disbelievingly.

Loz shrugged and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Night Lyn."

"Night Loz," I called back. I silently hoped Cloud wouldn't somehow find out about Loz being employed by the Shin-ra company, but then brushed it off. Rufus knew what he was doing, I was almost somewhat sure of it.

I looked in on Yazoo. "Are you alright for the night?" I asked, leaning in the door to ask.

He grinned up at me. "Yes, I think so."

"Anything I can get you before I go to bed?"

His eyebrows knit in a slight frown. "You're not going home?"

I shook my head. "No. What if you or the others need me or something? Besides, it's easier if I just stay here than having to go back and forth all the time."

"I…guess that makes sense…" he said slowly. "Where will you sleep?"

I was taken aback. "Oh…I actually hadn't thought of that…"

Yazoo laughed softly, suppressing a cough.

"You okay?" I asked, immediately concerned.

He nodded, covering his mouth. A few moments later the coughing subsided. "Take my room. Since I'm down here and all," he offered.

"You sure?"

He nodded again.

I smiled. "Thanks Yazoo." I turned to go but then stopped. "Hey Yazoo?"

"Hm?"

I paused, unsure if I should ask, but then, "Do you have any idea where she is?"

He looked confused. "Where who is, Lyn?"

I bit my lip. "Your…your mother…"

Yazoo lowered his eyes and I was instantly sorry for asking.

"Forget it," I said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked…Goodnight…" I turned and headed for the stairs.

"No…We don't know…" he said at last. "At least…I don't. And I don't think Loz does either. But Kadaj…he's hiding… something. I can see it in his eyes. Maybe it's about her. Jenova. But maybe it's something else…" He shook his head. "I don't know why we care so much. She's not really our mother. She's Sephiroth's mother, not ours. We don't have a mother."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, I turned and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the edge of the couch. "Does it really bother you so much?" I asked gently.

"I don't know…" he replied slowly, trying to think it over as he spoke. "Sometimes I wish I'd known what it was like to have a mother, but other times…other times my brothers are enough. But then…if we don't have a mother, can we really be one another's brothers?"

My heart went out to him. I don't know how I would have survived without Zack. I'm sure it was the same with Yazoo and his brothers. "It doesn't matter if you share a mother. You _are_ brothers. You always will be."

"How can you be so sure? Isn't the definition of siblings people with common par-"

I gently placed a finger over his lips and he fell silent. "Doesn't matter," I insisted. I lowered my hand until it rested over his heart. "They're your brothers here. That's the only thing that matters."

"But what-?"

_Why does he need the technicalities of it all?_ I wondered with a tiny bit of impatience. "I have a brother besides Zack, you know. His name is Denzel." Yazoo seemed slightly surprised but stayed silent, wanting me to finish. "My parents were taking care of him before I was born. Actually…he was one of the victims of Geostigma." Yazoo's eyes widened but he said nothing so I went on. "He doesn't share any blood at all with me. We don't share a common mother or father and yet he'll always be my brother. Your brothers, on the other hand, _do_ share blood with you. So if Denzel can be my brother, Loz and Kadaj can certainly be yours. Kay?"

Yazoo smiled at last and nodded. "Okay, okay. I believe you." He hesitated, then muttered, "Thanks."

"Anytime." I rose, kissing him on the cheek as I did so. "Night Yazoo."

"Night…Aerith."

I stopped for a moment, then smiled. "See you in the morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I headed up the stairs and down the hall to the room I knew belonged to Yazoo. I saw a light under Loz's door but chose not to bother him. Kadaj's door, however, was wide open, only a small light coming from it. I paused, then changed course, heading toward his room instead.

"Kadaj?" I called softly, not wanting to wake him in case he was asleep. "Kadaj are you awake?"

"Yes."

I jumped and spun around. "You startled me," I told him unnecessarily. "I…I didn't know you were out of your room."

He smiled. "Apparently." He leaned down and kissed my cheek by way of greeting. Without meaning to, the corner of his mouth brushed my lips.

"H-how are you feeling?" I backed up a step toward the wall. He had been standing unusually close to me and it made me very uncomfortable.

"Better, thank you. How is Yazoo?"

I smiled. "He's _much_ better. His fever is gone and I think he's starting to-"

Kadaj placed his finger over my lips.

I gently moved his hand with both of mine so I could speak again. "Is something wrong?" I asked, confused as to why he stopped me. Then I caught sight of his eyes. I gasped and backed up another step. Unfortunately for me Kadaj's room was at the end of the hallway and my back was now against a wall – I had no where else to go.

He took a step closer, the gap between us shrinking far more quickly than I would have liked.

"What's wrong?" For a moment he actually looked concerned.

"Your eyes," I whispered.

Kadaj stopped and turned away, his hand to his head. "Dammit, not now," he cursed softly.

I reached out to him, my hand gripping his shoulder. "Kadaj, what's wrong?"

He immediately shoved away from me. "Don't!" he hissed.

"Kadaj…?" Even to my own ears I sounded hurt. At this he turned around.

"He's trying…to take control…" he whispered darkly.

I could feel my shock showing on my face. "But what is he-?"

Kadaj moved forward and pushed me back against the wall, his hands pressed flat against it on either side of me. I could feel his warm breath on my ear as he spoke. "Run, Lyn…before it's too late…"

I shook my head. "No. I can't just…" I didn't know what to say.

"I can't stop him." Kadaj sounded afraid. I'd never heard him speak that way before. It didn't seem like a tone of voice he would use often.

Before I realized he had shifted, I felt his lips on my neck. Without meaning to I stiffened, afraid in spite of myself.

"Shh," he crooned. "I won't hurt you." His voice had changed. It was deeper now, smoother. I knew that voice though I'd never heard it before. It was the voice of nightmares. Sephiroth's voice.

I wanted to scream, but my voice was locked deep in my throat and I couldn't make a sound.

I felt one of his hands on my waist and I squirmed, trying to get away from his touch. Had it really been Kadaj in control it might be different. But Sephiroth…The very thought that he was the one controlling Kadaj's movements made my skin crawl.

I raised my hand to push him away but he grabbed it and pinned it against the wall above my head. My breathing was becoming shallower as my panic grew. What would he do to me?

"Please," I whispered. "Let me go." I was completely pinned now, my back to the wall and his lips against my ear once more.

"Hush now, this won't take long."

"Kadaj, please." I felt tears in my eyes as the hand on my waist lowered. But it was no use. Kadaj had no control. He pressed himself against me. I felt a small whimper escape my throat. I knew what he was after and I didn't want it. "Please…" No response. "Sephiroth…"

Kadaj's head came up but it was Sephiroth's eyes that met mine. They looked the same as far as color went, but there was no light in Sephiroth's eyes. No kindness like Kadaj had. No fear, no joy. Nothing remotely human. Only fire.

He stared into my eyes for a long time. I hated looking at him. I wanted so much to pull away but couldn't. His deep, horrifying eyes held me against my will. And then he closed the distance between us.

A single tear escaped me as I closed my eyes against the vision I was taking in. I felt his lips pressed against mine but I wished it weren't real. I'd grown up hating Sephiroth, just as my father hated him, and now…Now I was in his control.

The kiss deepened as did my despair. What could I do?

And then…pain. I felt pain rip through my mind in a series of images. I gasped and tore myself away from him, breathing hard. Even after I moved the pain didn't cease for a few moments.

As soon as I moved, however, it was as though some kind of curse had been lifted from Kadaj. His head snapped up. "Lyn?" He looked at his current position and immediately shoved himself away from me. "I…did I…did I hurt you?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and shook my head. I clenched my hands to try and stop them from shaking.

"I…" He turned away, ashamed. He glanced at me once, then covered his face with a hand, pushing past me and going into his room.

Against my better judgment I followed him.

"Kadaj…it wasn't your fault…" I said gently, walking over to him. I wanted to run from him, from the remnants of Sephiroth still in him, but he was Kadaj now…wasn't he?

"Don't look at me," he whispered, his back to me.

I felt something tug at my heart when he spoke these words. All that disgust and self-loathing should never be used all at once, I thought. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face to his back. "It's okay," I whispered. "I'm alright. Everything is alright."

He shook his head. "No. It's not. He got control of me. He won. He…he finally beat me… I've lost." He paused, thinking. "Maybe…maybe I should just end it all and be done with it."

I was horrified at the very thought. I gripped his shoulder and turned him around to face me. "How can you think like that?" I demanded, terrified that he really meant it.

Kadaj sunk down so he was sitting on his bed. "You saw what happened. I lost control of him." He ran his hands though his hair. "What if it happens again?" He shook his head. "No. It's better if-"

"If you just give up and die?" I interrupted. "How can you even think something like that?" I knelt down, my hands on his knees, looking pleadingly up at him. "Please, don't do this…" I reached up and grasped both his hands tightly in mine.

He looked down at me with an almost pitying look. "What do you care whether I live or die? I'm nothing but a burden to you."

I shook my head, still staring up at him. "That's not true," I insisted, my voice hoarse.

"Of course it's true," he persisted stubbornly. "Otherwise why would you-?"

Instead of letting him finish, I lifted myself up and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first, but then relaxed, returning the kiss. I felt his hand on my waist and this time I didn't try to get away. It was Kadaj this time, not an imposter. But then…

I felt the same flash of pain I had just moments before and jerked backward at the same moment Kadaj did the same.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

He nodded. "It was him," he whispered. "I felt him there…"

I sat back on my heels. "That must be it then…"

"What do you mean?"

"Before, when he took over? It was right after you accidentally kissed me. And then just now…you said you felt him again. And…"

"The woman…the one whose voice you hear…was she…?"

I nodded. "Yes," I whispered. "I felt her just now…"

"So does that mean…you know who she is now? Or rather, who she was?"

I hesitated, thinking for a long time, then nodded. "And I think you know her too."

He nodded sadly. "Yes. I know who she is."

I rose and then sat beside him on his bed, running my hands through my hair. "I…I should tell my father about this…" It was hard to believe that was the one thought running through my mind. "He'd…he'd want to know…but…"

"Do you really think that wise?" Kadaj asked, finishing my thought for me.

After a moment I shook my head. "No. I don't think that's something he would take well…I certainly wouldn't, in his position. I don't even think I can tell my mother."

Kadaj nodded. "Probably a wise decision, all things considered."

I nodded, then frowned. "If…if there's a dead woman's voice in my head…that means her conscience is inside me, right?" I bit the inside of my cheek. "So why didn't she fade back into the lifestream like the others? And…why me?"

"I think she knew who's daughter you were. I think…she wanted to be near your father…make sense?"

I nodded. "Then…do you think…Zack?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Anything's possible."

"But then…Sephiroth…she and he are connected. So then who would go to Zack?"

He shook his head again. "I have no idea."

I sighed and sat back. "This is too much to think about right now…"

"Mm," he agreed. "You should get some sleep."

I nodded and rose but Kadaj caught my hand. I stopped as he stood. I turned into his embrace, closing my eyes and taking it in.

"We're on dangerous ground," he whispered. "We'll have to be careful."

"I know." I pulled back slightly and kissed him on the cheek, my lips lingering a moment before I pulled away.

He gently kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Lyn," he said.

"Aerith," I replied. "Call me Aerith…"

He smiled. "Goodnight then…Aerith."

I squeezed his hand and turned away, walking out into the hall with a whirlwind of emotion churning inside me. I had a lot to think about, so I could tell it was going to be a very long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know the whole Lyn/Kadaj thing was rather sudden, but it's crucial to the story line and I don't really wanna drag this out anymore than I already am/will, so you'll just have to deal. Sorry. :( I may add in a flashback of earlier moments in their relationship if the mood strikes me.

Oh, and I know the whole thing with Sephiroth was cut a bit short, which I don't like, but it's the best I can do at the moment. I may go back and fix it later…we'll see.

Did that make sense? The whole Sephiroth thing? Please let me know if you were confused and I can try to explain it better.

Anyway, I should be updating soon.

Thanks for reading! And please review. I don't usually ask for them much anymore but I've become really fond of this storyline and I want to know what you all think. Thanks a million to those that do! And even if you don't, thanks again for taking the time to read it. :D

-Eevil hero


End file.
